


Bite Me, Love Me

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Lately, Sehyoon’s been acting strangely, clingier than usual and it’s putting Byeongkwan in some kind of way.





	Bite Me, Love Me

Byeongkwan unpacks the take out in the kitchen.

It smells delicious and makes Byeongkwan’s stomach rumble. Chan told them about this awesome takeout place and decided to try it out. So far it smells worth it.

The apartment is quiet save for the hum of the air conditioner and ripping off the cardboard packs. Today was a busy, hot day of running around and shopping and Byeongkwan was actually getting some errands done that he’s been putting off for days before Sehyoon started rushing him. At the store, Sehyoon kept close and kept glancing around. Then at the bank, he stared down the teller and created awkward tension that was hard to ignore. And the market….Don’t get Byeongkwan started on the market incident. Finally, Byeongkwan had enough and Sehyoon was more than happy to rush them home. 

By the time they made it home, after arguing and not solving a damn thing, Byeongkwan was too tired and irritated to cook so he ordered take out.

Sehyoon’s reticent, and Byeongkwan is used to it, but this time it leaves the air heavy with tension. Byeongkwan finishes loading up their plates and carries them out to the dining table where Sehyoon’s sitting - well, brooding, and staring intensely at the wooden table. Byeongkwan drops the plates down with a loud clink, one in front of Sehyoon and the other in front of his seat. Sehyoon doesn’t look up as Byeongkwan plops down and pulls his plate toward himself. Byeongkwan can smell the uneasy feeling emitting off him. 

Lately, Sehyoon’s been acting strangely, clingier than usual and it’s putting Byeongkwan in some kind of way. Especially today. Sehyoon’s been on edge and Byeongkwan has a pretty good idea that it has something to do with his impending heat.

Byeongkwan breaks the silence and clears his throat to ask, “So, what’s the matter?” 

Sehyoon’s lavender eyes dart up from his plate to meet Byeongkwan’s honey-gold ones. His face contorts briefly in confusion before downcasting his eyes to his plate once more. “What do you mean…” He murmurs. 

Byeongkwan’s scoffs. Alright. He’s not surprised that’s the answer he gets, but it’s still aggravating. Sehyoon doesn’t like confrontation, and he's not very good with expressing his emotions verbally but it's not for the lack of trying he's just... reserved. For several beats, Byeongkwan doesn’t say anything and when Sehyoon still doesn’t look him in the eye again Byeongkwan says with a huff, “Don’t act clueless.” Byeongkwan waits, picking at his food with his fork, rolling it around on his plate.

Sehyoon’s head darts up with his brows knitted together and his mouth agape. “What—”

“You’ve been brooding around the apartment for days. Not to mention you’ve been really aggressive lately. Like, really aggressive. Normally I would find that primal-possessive behavior a little flattering but lately, it’s been too much.”

“I'm not—” Sehyoon tries to interject but Byeongkwan puts his finger up to stop him. “And before you even say anything let me throw in some examples. Today, you snarled at the baker—”

“He was flirting with you—”

“Oh, so I guess the bank teller was flirting too?”

“You didn’t see the way she was looking at you,” Sehyoon says defensively. 

“Oh yeah?” Byeongkwan asks sharply, setting down his utensils. “Was it the same way Chan looked at me the other night when he hugged me goodbye and you growled at him? We both heard you. On top of that, Junhee texted me last night to tell me he’s afraid of coming over right now because you’ve acting really strange. Oh, and that he’s going to skip our get together this Friday, too.” 

Sehyoon’s jaw clenches. Okay, yeah, so he has been more protective lately — not aggressive. No, he definitely wouldn’t say aggressive. And sure, maybe a little on edge, too, but how could Byeongkwan blame him? Sehyoon goes to open his mouth but before he can get a single word out he notices Byeongkwan’s piercing gaze. There’s a smirk on Byeongkwan’s face supported by a mischievous aura that forming a low ache in Sehyoon’s gut.

“So, please,” Byeongkwan continues, voice low and salacious. “Tell me what’s all this moodiness is about, ‘Alpha’.”

Suddenly Sehyoon’s throat feels dry. He presses his lips together in tight in a line, and there’s a pulse of heat that goes straight to his groin. His face feels hot and it’s taking everything he has to not whine right now. Sehyoon looks away from Byeongkwan’s lascivious fixed stare to look down at his lap where it’s safer. Sorta. “Well, it’s just that…” 

Byeongkwan’s smirk stays smugly glued on his face as he rests his chin in the palm of his hand, giving Sehyoon his full, undivided attention. Somehow that was more nerve-wracking for Sehyoon. 

“Yes?” Byeongkwan urges.

“Uhm, I mean. It’s almost time for your -- Well, you know…”

“Hm, do I? I don’t think I do. That’s why I’m asking.”

“Byeongkwan…”

“What?”

“...Don’t make me say it. I know you know. You’re just trying to rile me up.”

“And what if I am?” Byeongkwan grins haughtily. 

Sehyoon goes silent and red but finally utters, “Your heat…”

“I’m sorry. My what?” Byeongkwan hums. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Sehyoon bites the inside of his cheek and flares his nostrils. This is awful. He hates talking about heats. The topic makes him feel, more or less, bashful and uncomfortable. While Byeongkwan is more than happy to talk about heats and ruts and whatever else, Sehyoon doesn’t even remotely enjoy the topic at all. It’s even worse since Byeongkwan isn’t shy about...well anything, so discussing details is basically casual dinner talk for him. Like right now for example. Sehyoon’s quiet for several long moments, silently working up the courage to bring up the ‘taboo’ topic again, and when Sehyoon inhales deeply, preparing to speak, he gets a whiff of Byeongkwan’s appetizing aroma. Instantly his mouth waters as he takes in Byeongkwan’s succulent scent. It’s sweet like honey with a dash of ginger. Sehyoon swallows thickly, licking his lips. He can already taste Byeongkwan on his tongue and now wants nothing more than to put his lips on Byeongkwan’s skin; to lick, taste, bite him until he’s trembling in his hold.

“Sehyoon?” Byeongkwan purrs, licking his lips and running his foot along Sehyoon’s leg. 

“Your heat,” Sehyoon blurts out but only a little louder than the first time. “You’re going to be in heat soon...”

“Okay, but I don't understand why that's making you so high and mighty? It's never bothered you before.”

Sehyoon swallows hard and folds his arms over his solid chest. It’s true. It usually doesn’t bother him, at least not this bad. “It bothers me because you know it’s going to start and you act like it’s no big deal...”

“Cause it’s not?”

“Others can smell you, Byeongkwan.” 

“Yes, I'm aware of that,” Byeongkwan replies immediately with a mirthless huff. He holds his partner’s gaze for a few beats before standing up. Sehyoon follows his movements, watching as Byeongkwan sidles over to him. “Listen, Yoonie,” he says softly. Sehyoon wordlessly preens at the nickname. It’s his special nickname that Byeongkwan’s given him. “I’ve been through plenty of heats. I’m know how it goes. I know I’ll be getting extra attention and when I need to probably stay out of the public. But I had you today with me so it really wasn’t a big deal.” Byeongkwan’s words are tender and are supposed to be soothing, and they are, to a point, but Sehyoon still has something else on his mind. 

Sehyoon stays silent, downcasting his eyes. “Yoonie?” Byeongkwan coos, sliding onto the other’s lap bridal style. “Talk to me,” he urges softly, lovingly combing his fingers through Sehyoon’s soft, sable hair.

With a heavy and deflating sigh, Sehyoon keeps his eyes downwards and takes one of Byeongkwan’s hands into his own, idly playing with his fingers. “It’s just...I want this heat to be different.”

“What?” Byeongkwan chuckles. “How—”

Sehyoon feels heat spread across his cheeks and right to the tips of his ears. “I mean like...Byeongkwan. I want you to be mine.”

“I am yours.”

A frustrated sigh from Sehyoon has Byeongkwan perking up slightly. “No, I mean...I want to...claim you...”

“Oh... Oh.” Byeongkwan pulls away, eyes wide and brows drawn together and for a moment the look of concern on his face makes Sehyoon worry that he’s crossed a line but in the next moment Byeongkwan cups his cheeks with both hands. “Oh,” Byeongkwan purrs, pouting his bottom lip. “Is my big, strong alpha male ready to claim little ol omega me?” He teases and Sehyoon nods firmly and surely. Ah, so cute.

“Well, if you’re sure then I want you to, too. So, do it.” Byeongkwan leans in close and bares his neck to Sehyoon. “Go on. Do it.”

Without hesitation, Sehyoon leans in close, brushing his lips against Byeongkwan’s skin and greedily inhaling his sweet scent. It’s so alluring and addictive. He whimpers as he fully places his mouth against Byeongkwan’s neck, sucking gently on his warm and soft flesh. Then he lets his tongue slide across for a taste. Delicious, absolutely divine. Involuntarily Sehyoon whines high and needy in his throat as his chest strains along with his cock. 

Sehyoon feels first then hears Byeongkwan’s quiet sigh of approval. Sehyoon takes it as an invite and sucks harder, nipping his neck lightly. Byeongkwan’s soft breathes ghost his cheek and it’s so tempting to bite him right here, to throw him on the table and gnaw at his skin until it’s red and swollen and bruised enough to leave a permanent mark. Just the thought makes Sehyoon wrap his arms around Byeongkwan’s waist to secure him and starts to nibble a little harder. Byeongkwan yips feeling Sehyoon’s teeth scrape his neck. Sehyoon’s growing firmness pressing to the back of his thigh.

“Sehyoon,” Byeongkwan breathes out and Sehyoon’s grip tightens. Byeongkwan knows Sehyoon’s losing his control on himself and knows that that’ll be no good right now. Byeongkwan forcefully shoves the alpha back in his seat to get him off. When Sehyoon blinks up at him his amethyst eyes are glowing red but slowing fading back. Byeongkwan’s eyes widen at the sight and then it hits him. Sehyoon’s rut is starting, too. Oh, that explains... so much. His possessive and aggressive behavior and mood swings. It makes perfect sense now why Sehyoon wants to claim him so badly.

The worried look on Sehyoon’s face has Byeongkwan blinking back to the moment. He smiles softly at his lover. “Jeez, Yoonie. Are you a vampire or something.” Byeongkwan teases, again running his fingers throw the alpha’s hair. Sehyoon leans in with a grunt and hides his face in the crook of his neck, mumbling a tender, “Sorry.”

Byeongkwan’s laugh is soft. “Don’t be. I’m just sad my heat isn’t right now. You really do want to claim me that badly, huh?”

Sehyoon frowns and turns his head to the side to rest his reddened cheeks on Byeongkwan’s shoulder. Sehyoon can hear and feel Byeongkwan giggling and it only makes him feel all the more embarrassed. “Byeongkwan…Stop making a joke out of it.”

“I’m not!”

“Byeongkwan, I love you. You know that, right?”

Byeongkwan stops giggling and a frown replaces his smile. “Of course I do. Why are you acting so straight-faced about this?”

“Because I’m nervous…”

“Why on Earth are you?”

“Because,” Sehyoon groans. “What if I can't...give you what you want? What you need?”

Byeongkwan is taken aback by the sudden mood change. “Uhm, I want and need a knot. And we both know you can give me that.”

“I’m being serious.”

“Yeah, I am too. I swear if you imply that I’m not serious one more time I’m going to blue-ball you.”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just, you know, it's different when an alpha claims an omega when an alpha is in a rut. It's not just regular sex. It's…”

“An intimate bond?”

“Yes.”

Byeongkwan leans in to give Sehyoon's forehead several playful pecks. “It's going to be okay? It’s still sex and you know I love and adore you. Also, we’ve already talked about this. I told you I would wait until you’re ready. So now we’re both ready, right?”

“Yes.” Sehyoon's answer comes quick, undoubtedly and it makes Byeongkwan’s heart thump hard against his chest.

“Then it's going to be fine.”

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

It is not fine.

Byeongkwan has been miserable all day.

It’s the first official day of his heat. He’s been bedridden with heat cramps, nausea, hot flashes and a slow yet inevitable progression of arousal and today has been the worst so far. On top of that, Sehyoon isn’t able to be home to take care of him so Byeongkwan’s been suffering alone and he’s pretty moody about it. But in lue of Sehyoon’s absence, and in case Byeongkwan’s heat started without him, Sehyoon did do his best to make the bed as accommodating as possible. And Byeongkwan has been adding a few extra things, too. Things like Sehyoon’s clothes, pillows and blankets and anything else that has Sehyoon’s scent on them. It helps, a little, with making Byeongkwan feel comfortable and cherished without Sehyoon actually being there to cuddle him in his time of need. But it only helps so much because Byeongkwan has needs. Physical needs that only an alpha’s knot can ease. And at this point, it’s just as much lust as it is primal; aside from his hormones making him horny as fuck, he's also over-emotional. Longing for touches and closeness. Specifically Sehyoon’s touch, Sehyoon’s closeness. 

For the last few hours, Byeongkwan’s been trying to distract himself from the ache of arousal with T.V shows, social media, reading and even soaking in the bath for a good hour or so, but now he’s out of ideas and the current hot flash is killing him.  
Byeongkwan’s almost naked. Almost. Only wearing one of Sehyoon’s large worn-in T-shirts because between the hot flashes and the need to jerk off every other hour, there’s really no need to wear anything else. The only reason he’s wearing a shirt in the first place is that it’s drenched in Sehyoon’s scent. It’s one Sehyoon wears to laze around the apartment so it doesn’t get washed often which makes it the perfect shirt for Byeongkwan to sniff while getting off. Plus it’s large and soft. It’s Sehyoon’s favorite shirt and right now Byeongkwan’s, too. However, the shirt’s not enough. Nothing is enough. The arousal is getting worse and jerking off only temporality helps ease the ache in his groin long enough for him to nap in peace, but for the umpteenth time today Byeongkwan’s reaching his hand down between his thighs. He doesn’t want to do this anymore. It’s all too much and everything aches. His cock is over-sensitive and it hurts more than it feels pleasurable at this point.

Byeongkwan flips through the pictures on his phone of Sehyoon. He’s already thickened and leaking from his cock and ass and all too aware of the fullness in his prostate area. Earlier Byeongkwan tried fingering himself but his fingers don’t help much to fill the emptiness he feels. He doesn’t own any suitable toys to use to help get him off so he settles for his hand and whimpers when he touches his over-sensitive cock. The head is already slick and so is the skin on his inner thighs. With one hand on his cock, Byeongkwan sets his phone down with a picture of them at the beach last summer. Sehyoon’s shirtless and his trunks are hanging low on his hips. Byeongkwan vividly remembers how amazing that trip was. Especially the sex. The sex was phenomenal. They went out during the day but stayed in most nights just fooling around. It was that trip that Byeongkwan found out he does have a gag reflex after all.

Throw glazed eyes, Byeongkwan stares at the picture as he brings his other hand up to his the thin fabric of Sehyoon’s shirt and starts working his fingers around his nipples in slow, tantalizing circles. As he does, his nipples begin secreting light, milky fluids. It’s not a lot, just something that comes with being an omega. It happens during heats, and for female omegas, during pregnancy, too. As natural as it is for omegas to secrete fluids from their nipples there aren’t too many alphas that care for it when it’s a male omega that lactates. At first, when Byeongkwan had his first heat during the first few months of them dating, he was self-conscious about how Sehyoon would react to it. Fortunately, to his absolute delight, Sehyoon loved it. Still does. The taste, apparently, is mouth-wateringly delicious and very similar to the lubrication that seeps between his legs.

Byeongkwan whines as he quickly releases into his hand with Sehyoon’s name on his lips. He doesn't bother to wipe his hand off on a rag but instead uses Sehyoon’s shirt. He rolls over on his side with a pathetic groan, still feeling feverish and clammy. He’s too hot, too cold, and the constant ache of his arousal is just the literal worst. The only sure fire way to ease the dull and simmering ache is to take a knot.

Soon enough, Byeongkwan lazily dozes off with the covers pulled over his head.

 

[][][][][][][][]

 

Sometime later, Byeongkwan stirs awake. 

There’s a warm, toughened touch on his thigh and then another on his waist. He only briefly acknowledges the touch before dozing off again. The heaviness of sleep is outweighing anything and everything right now.

It’s not until he feels the bed dip and a solid weight press against his back that he fully acknowledges how warm and comforting the presence is to his achy, damp body. Byeongkwan pry his eyes open, just barely, in quick blurry blinks before closing them again. He’s still in a light doze when he inhales deeply and takes in the blissful aroma that’s now surrounding him. The scent is warm, welcoming, and delicately dangerous. It’s Sehyoon.

Byeongkwan peers over his shoulder. His vision cloudy with sleep, but he sees the top of familiar raven hair and feels the firm grip of familiar strong hands on his sides. “Sehyoon?” He hums, lifting up to press his back to Sehyoon’s chest. “Good, you’re home. I really miss--Oh.” He gasps when Sehyoon starts to lazily grind against him. Sehyoon’s already hard; rubbing his stiff, clothed, length between his bare cheeks. It’s a rough slide, the fabric catching on Byeongkwan’s dry skin but it still feels so good. 

“Sehyoon…” Byeongkwan whines, arching back into his movements. Sehyoon takes the opportunity to slide his hand under Byeongkwan’s thin shirt and ghost his fingers along his torso. Byeongkwan squirms under his touch when Sehyoon brushes his fingertips over his nipple; twisting one of the pert, slick nubs between his fingertips. Byeongkwan whimpers and wants to jerk away from his touch, but Sehyoon’s weight pins him in place. He mewls, feeling a small amount of liquid seeping from his chest. “Sehyoon. Oh, mmm...Sehyoon…”

“I want to suck’em,” Sehyoon croons against his neck. “So soft. Wet. Delicious.” His voice is deep, rumbling against Byeongkwan’s skin. Byeongkwan already feels drunk on lust and he’s willing to let Sehyoon suck his nipples until he’s coming from his lips alone but first he needs a good fuck. His cock is hard and straining underneath him, dampening the sheet under him “After,” he breathes. “After you fuck me, Yoonie. I need this so badly.” For emphasis, Byeongkwan pushes his ass up against Sehyoon’s still annoyingly clothed cock, making the alpha growl and it sends a jolt of arousal straight to his swollen cock. Byeongkwan spreads his legs apart just a bit letting his eyes flutter shut when Sehyoon’s clothed but heavy, hot cock pushes in between his cheeks, edging his puckered rim. He’s so hard and thick and Byeongknwan needs it in him. Now.

“Yoonie…” He gasps, curving his back to rub his plush, needy ass against the front of Sehyoon’s shorts in a rhythm that’s not enough but it’s all he can manage. Sehyoon kisses the back of Byeongkwan’s neck. “Please, fuck me.” But his pleas go unheard.

“You smell so good, and I didn’t want to wake you, but I couldn’t resist…” Sehyoon whispers, voice low and equally drenched with lust. He nudges Byeongkwan’s head to rub his face in the cotton-candy pink hairs and inhales. 

“Yeah? Well, how did that work out for you?” Byeongkwan quips, scooting forward to silently invite the other to move in closer. 

“Have you eaten today? You should eat…” Sehyoon mumbles a moment later, continuing to rub his scent on him.

“I’m hungry for your dick, Sehyoon,” Byeongkwan snaps. “So feed me. Now.” Sehyoon’s breath is slowly increasing, ghosting the nape of Byeongkwan’s neck and it sends a shiver down his body. 

“I’m serious. How are you feeling?”

“Irritated. Deprived. Neglected. Horny.” Sehyoon’s chuckle brings a smile to Byeongkwan’s face. 

Byeongkwan feels the sheets lift followed by more movements behind him. He peeks over his shoulder at Sehyoon, watching as Sehyoon removes the last of his clothes. His eyes drift downwards, glossy, hungry eyes landing on the alpha’s hard cock. His tongue smooths over his lips when he gets a peek at Sehyoon’s knot already forming. The sight alone makes Byeongkwan’s cock twitch in anticipation. Sehyoon walks back to the bed, carefully climbing on the bed and settling back on top of Byeongkwan. Sehyoon’s raw pheromones hit Byeongkwan’s nose all at once. The alpha’s scent is stronger and much more potent now, and when Byeongkwan inhales the overwhelming scent he bares his neck in submission. It’s pathetic, he knows, but his instinct’s in control now. He needs Sehyoon now. 

“Hurry.” Byeongkwan whines.

Sehyoon wastes no time in lining the head of his cock with Byeongkwan’s ass. He’s so close. So close. Byeongkwan lifts his hips back just to get a taste of Sehyoon’s cock but the alpha pulls back just enough that Byeongkwan misses the opportunity. “Are you ready or do I need to work you open first…?” Sehyoon asks his voice barely a whisper against Byeongkwan’s neck.

Byeongkwan clenches his jaw and fists the sheets. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes in frustration. “It’s sweet of you to ask,” He starts carefully, not wanting to hurt Sehyoon’s feelings. After all, he’s just looking out for him. “But if I have to tell you to fuck me one more time, Sehyoon I swear—” 

Sehyoon’s growl is low, possessive and sends vibrations down the omega’s back. Byeongkwan tilts his head to the side to bare his neck for Sehyoon once more and Sehyoon moves to nuzzle his nose against the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. His touch is too soft. Too tender for what Byeongkwan needs right now. Byeongkwan wants Sehyoon’s strong grips holding him down and fuck him into the bed. 

Tears threaten to fall as Sehyoon continues to softly nuzzle and kiss his neck. The arousal is painful and Byeongkwan is two seconds away from pushing Sehyoon off him and riding him until he can’t hold himself up. Byeongkwan has no idea why Sehyoon is stretching this out longer than it needs to. It’s frustrating. “C’mon, babe. Do I need to call you alpha? Beg? Will, that get you moving?” Byeongkwan’s cheeky remark gets ignored and that’s the last straw. Byeongkwan lifts up onto his elbows but stops when the alpha grabs his wrists and pins him down. Byeongkwan attempts again just for Sehyoon to put more weight down. Byeongkwan moans and withers under Sehyoon’s hold.

“Byeongkwan…” Sehyoon growls, a threat, but Byeongkwan ignores it. Fine. “Alpha please.” Byeongkwan wails. Loud enough that he’s sure his neighbors can hear him. “Alpha. Alpha, please take me. I need your knot. I need it so badly. Please take care of your omega. Please.” The desperate words keep coming. Using all the strength he has, Byeongkwan shifts under the alpha so that the tip of Sehyoon’s heavy cock that’s sitting neatly against the puckered flesh, threatening to breach him. “Mhm, c’mon alpha, I need your fat cock—Ah!” Byeongkwan’s words are cut off when Sehyoon finally thrusts forward and mounts him. They both let out a sound of relief. Sehyoon groans and Byeongkwan moans - obscenely - as all the air leaves his small frame. Byeognkwan’s body is pushed flat to the bed by Sehyoon’s weight, his thighs forced together in between Sehyoon’s as the alpha fucks him open with steady, deep movements. The sudden change in pace and atmosphere leaves Byeongkwan speechless; his mouth hangs open on silent moans as Sehyoon’s cock stretches him wide and relentless, making Byeongkwan keen and claw at the mattress looking for any traction as Sehyoon’s thrusts grind him forward on the bed. "Yes, yes, yes! Sehyoon," Byeongkwan finally whines. His high pitched ‘ahs’ are broken up by Sehyoon’s tireless pace. The knot hasn’t slipped in yet, it’s just lewdly bumping against the tight muscles, but as more slick seeps out of Byeongkwan with every pump of Sehyoon’s cock the resistance begins to slack. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it hits Byengonkwan that Sehyoon waited until his knot was bigger and fatter so it takes more effort to slide in. Fuck.

Without throwing off his pace, Sehyoon nuzzles his nose on the nape of his neck. “You’re so wet, babe,” he rumbles, voice low and gruff. “Taking me so well like your ass was made for me…” No shit, Byeongkwan wants to say but right now all he can manage are more desperate praises and moans. After a several more rigorous thrusts, Sehyoon slides home and buries his knot deep into Byeongkwan’s ass.

“Oh, yes,” Byeongkwan hisses fiercely, twisting the bedsheets in his fists as Sehyoon’s knot fills him. Finally, Byeongkwan can relax under Sehyoon, letting the alpha’s knot stretch him out, fitting inside him perfectly. “Oh, Sehyoon,” Sehyoon’s close to hitting that spot, shifting just slightly so that his knot rubs against the sensitive ball of nerves on Byeongkwan’s walls. Then, Byeongkwan tenses under Sehyoon. It only takes a couple more pumps before Byeongkwan’s coming with a pathetic wail and soaking the sheets under him. The mind-numbing sensation making his body clench tightly around Sehyoon and another wet moan escapes him as Sehyoon continues to fuck him through his shuddering orgasm. Sehyoon snarls possessively, doubling his pace when Byeongkwan’s walls clench and flutter around his cock. Byeongkwan lays pliantly, weakly pushing his ass back against Sehyoon as he comes down from his own orgasm, the first of many, and Sehyoon uses him to chases his own. His pace is fast and short and frantic and when his hips finally stall, Sehyoon jerks his hips forward and grind into the omega, pulsing inside him with a low growl. The sound of wetness can be heard as excess slick seeps out around Sehyoon’s cock. It’s lewd and obscene but Byeongkwan can’t find it in him to feel the least bit bashful about it.

Byeongkwan purrs feeling the alpha’s warm cum fill inside him and quickly eases the relentless ache. His knot keeps him plugged up as it continues to swell and pulse inside him. He inhales deeply, taking in Sehyoon’s thick musk and sighs blissfully. He loves this part the most because Sehyoon’s spunk is just as therapeutic as the alpha’s cum, and now his body is buzzing with pheromones. For the first time today his body doesn’t ache and he can relax. “Oh fuck, I needed that so, so badly.” Byeongkwan sighs, his voice muffled by the mattress. 

“You came so quickly.” Sehyoon smiles, adjusting on top of the omega. He grunts when Byeongkwan squeezes around him. A little revenge on Byeongkwan’s part. 

“Maybe I just really love your cock.” Byeongkwan can feel Sehyoon’s bashful smile between his shoulder blades and hums pleasantly. He’s completely blissed out. Absolutely on Cloud 9. He turns his head to the side and lets Sehyoon nibble on his neck tenderly, snaking his arms under Byeongkwan’s chest to hold him close. 

“Is that why you’re with me? For the sex?” Sehyoon mumbles against his neck. 

“Of course.” Byeongkwan teases, getting a light chuckle from Sehyoon. Sehyoon buries his face into Byeongkwan’s back, closing his eyes as he inhales the other’s comforting scent. Byeongkwan wants to roll over and embrace Sehyoon, to hold him close face to face, but until Sehyoon’s knot shrinks he can’t. 

“So why didn’t you bite me?” Byeongkwan asks sleepily.

“Because you didn’t ask,” Sehyoon replies easily.

“Well, you took so long to actually fuck me. Were you thinking about it?”

“Hm, yeah. But I really want you to ask me.”

Byeongkwan doesn’t respond, instead, he closes his eyes and they both drift off only a few moments later. 

 

[][][][][][][][]

 

Byeongkwan wakes up to Sehyoon holding him tightly.

They’re no longer connected so Byeongkwan turns to face Sehyoon, curling into the alpha’s embrace. Sehyoon’s still sleeping, which is fine, for now, but Byeongkwan’s slowly starting to arouse once more. He inhales the rutting alpha’s aroma deeply. The scent leaves him feeling happy and hazy. He loves being able to lay like this, cuddled up to Sehyoon, resting to the slow rhythm of his breath...however, it doesn’t last long until he starts to feel hot, achy and needy again.

“Yoonie…” Byeongkwan coos, running a hand up Sehyoon’s smooth chest, sliding his index finger in the crease of his pecs and feeling up the alpha’s hard chest. Byeongkwan loves Sehyoon’s broad and solid chest. His pecs are grope worthy and his nipples, dark and supple, are perfect and cute. Byeongkwan can’t help himself as he leans in to take one of the soft nubs between his lips, sucking the flesh lightly. Sehyoon moans softly as Byeongkwan laps his tongue around the sensitive flesh. When he pulls away, there’s a thin trail of saliva that connects from his lips to Sehyoon’s chest. “Yoonie, wake up…” he purrs, leaning in to give Sehyoon’s nipple a light, playful nip. Sehyoon groans and blinks his -- very red-- eyes open. Hm, good. Byeongkwan leans up and presses his lips to Sehyoon’s, kissing him awake. “Yoonie. Please. Get up.”

“M’up,” Sehyoon mumbles against the omega’s plush lips, parting them to let Byeongkwan slide his sweet little tongue in.

“Get more up.” He whines in between kisses and grinds his thigh against Sehyoon’s groin. “I need you up.” Byeongkwan gives Sehyoon a light push, urging Sehyoon on his back. He climbs on top of the alpha and straddles his hips. Byeongkwan’s cock is already hard and his bare ass already damp with sweet slick. The aroma starts to get Sehyoon in a similar way, too. 

Sehyoon sits up carefully, mindful of Byeongkwan, and adjusts to sit back against the headboard. With careful hands, he tenderly grabs Byeongkwan by the waist and moves him up higher on his lap so that his cock is nestled in between his slick cheeks. “You’re ready to go again?” He asks, voice low and groggy from sleep.

Byeongkwan nods his head demurely. “Yes, Alpha,” He pouts, giving Sehyoon a lustful gaze that’s the complete opposite of his body language. Byeongkwan leans in, resting his hands on the alpha’s chest, trailing a hand down Sehyoon’s right peck. Sehyoon watches Byeongkwan’s hand slide down his chest to rest at his navel then down to his cock. Byeognkwan hears Sehyoon swallow thickly. “You always get me so wet, Yoonie,” Byeongkwan whispers now moving his hand to take hold of Sehyoon’s cock. His touch is light and lazy and Byeongkwan eyes Sehyoon hungrily. Moving down the alpha’s cock, Byeongkwan gently begins to play with the swelling knot. He knows it’s sensitive so he’s careful. He circles his thumb over the flesh and watches Sehyoon jerk under him, growling lightly. He humors the thought of taking Sehyoon into his mouth but the pulsing ache says otherwise. “Here,” Byeongkwan says lowly and grabs one of Sehyoon’s hands. He lifts up on his knees and brings Sehyoon’s hand under him to his ass, guiding the alpha’s fingers to slide between his cheeks. Both moan when Sehyoon’s fingers skim across the slick muscles. Bywongkwan let’s go of Sehyoon’s hand and sits forward while Sehyoon slips a finger in to prod. He’s still loose from earlier so he slides in with ease, and Sehyoon’s finger feels so small compared to his dick that even when Sehyoon slips three fingers in it’s barely a stretch. Slowly Byeongkwan’s breathing is increasing, his eyes shutting as Sehyoon explores inside him to massage his walls. It’s gentle and smooth and relaxing.

Byeongkwan rests his cheek against Sehyoon’s shoulder contently. “You know. You could probably easily fist me.”

Sehyoon’s movements stall and he almost chokes. “A-Absolutely not.”

“Why not? It might be fun.”

“It’s...uhm…”

Byeongkwan laughs lightly. “What’s the matter? Afraid your fist will get me off more than your knot?” 

Sehyoon growls deep in his chest and removes his fingers. The sudden absence leaves Byeongkwan feeling empty and uncomfortable. “Sehyoon --” 

Sehyoon leans back against the headboard and eyes Byeongkwan with red, lustful eyes. Byeongkwan stares back with a quirked brow and small smirk. Sehyoon’s eyes narrow and grabs Byeongkwan by the thighs and pull him forward and up. Byeongkwan reaches an arm out to grip the headboard to balance himself as he positions himself over Sehyoon’s fattening cock with help from the alpha. He lines himself up and sinks down in one fluid motion. 

“Ah,” Byeongkwan gasps fully seated on Sehyoon’s cock. Byeongkwan clenches his muscles around Sehyoon’s cock, making the alpha’s growing knot bump against his rim stubbornly. He’s doing it on purpose, not allowing the knot to slip through easily and wanting the alpha to manhandle him instead; loving the forcefulness needed to slide into his tight ass. Sehyoon growls and tightens his grip on Byeongkwan’s thighs. He swivels his hips up, gyrating slowly into the omega until his knot finally pushes past the tight ring of muscles in one smooth motion. Sehyoon sucks in a sharp breath, jerking his hips up and filling Byeongkwan’s wet hole with his swelling knot. Byeongkwan lets out a loud groan, throwing his head back as his ass closes around the knot to lock them in place. “Alpha, please” he begs. Sehyoon’s eyes lock on Byeongkwan’s neck. The muscles pulling taut with every swallow and moan, making his neck look delicious. Sehyoon’s hold on Byeongkwan’s hips becomes bruising as Byeongkwan begins grinding down on his cock, rolling his hips. 

“You look so stunning, Kwanie.” Sehyoon rasps, pressing his hips up. He moves in short, powerful upwards thrusts as Byeongkwan bounces in his lap. Byeongkwan lets his head fall forward. He moves to grip Sehyoon’s shoulders, digging his dull nails into his skin as Sehyoon’s hot, heavyweight stuffs him full. “Is this how you wanted it? Riding me?” Sehyoon asks, leaning in to lick up Byeongkwan’s neck.

“Yes, fuck. This. Exactly this.” Byeongkwan whimpers past dry lips. He drags his nails down Sehyoon’s chest. “Give it to me, Alpha. All of it, please.”

Sehyoon snarls and grinds his hips up in a fast delicious pace. The aroma coming off Byeongkwan is enticing and lures Sehyoon to bite down his neck and along his upper chest, sucking dark marks into his pallid skin of his collarbone. “Mine.” Sehyoon declares suddenly, moving up Byeongkwan’s chest back to his neck. “Only mine.”

“Yes. Yes, yours. I’m yours. And you're mine, Alpha.” Byeongkwan pants with a soft smile on his face and he leans in to rest his forehead against Sehyoon’s. Byeongkwan’s face is flushed, his lips are plump and full, parted slightly on short, quick breaths, his eyes are lidded and dark and he looks absolutely beautiful.

Sehyoon’s knot rubs relentlessly against Byeongkwan’s prostate, causing the omega’s eyes to roll back, mouth droop open on a string of soft moans. Byeongkwan can feel himself getting close. The familiar heat coiling in his groin. Shutting his eyes tight, Byeongkwan moves to rest his forehead in the crook of Sehyoon’s neck and shoulder. “Touch me, Yoonie.” He starts, his voice muffled against Sehyoon’s damp skin. “I need to come. Please. I need it. I need it so bad.” His neglected, throbbing cock bobs against Sehyoon’s stomach, leaving a smear of semen on the alpha’s skin. Sehyoon reaches in between them and takes hold of Byeongkwan’s red, leaking cock and starts to stroke. Byeongkwan tenses up and clenches around Sehyoon, bucking Sehyoon’s grasp until finally, the hard, erratic movements of Sehyoon’s thrusts sends Byeongkwan over the edge. He comes in long white lines on Sehyoon’s chest and stomach, shuddering as the alpha milks him dry. Byeongkwan is spent and relaxes against his chest. Sehyoon is still canting his hips up and drags Byeongkwan down by his thighs to rut against his cock. Byeongkwan’s so sensitive, still so full and he might just come again. 

Sehyoon’s close. Byeongkwan lazily lifts his head to press kisses along Sehyoon’s cheek to his ear. “Give me your cum, Yoonie” Byeongkwan whispers against the shell of the alpha’s ear. Sehyoon groans and brings a hand up to turn the omega’s face. “Mark me, Sehyoon. Make me yours.” And that’s all it takes for Sehyoon to get lost in the moment. 

Sehyoon sits up further, holding Byeongkwan close and pressing his face into the crook of Byeongkwan’s neck as the simmering heat stalls his movements and his balls tighten and hips stutters. His pleasure reaches its peak and Sehyoon’s knot pulses inside him. Once more he’s filling Byeongkwan with his load, heavy and warm and Byeongkwan can feel him pour into him. Byeongkwan tightens his ass around Sehyoon greedily. “Bite me, Seh—!” Byeongkwan cries, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck for Sehyoon. Sehyoon sinks his teeth into his neck and holds him there as another round of cum releases into him. The jolt of pain makes Byeongkwan yell and come again. His body seizes around Sehyoon, but the alpha doesn’t ease up on his mouthful of skin until Byeongkwan is done convulsing in his hold. 

Several moments later, Sehyoon leans back and tenderly brings Byeongkwan with him to rest against his chest. They’re both hot, sticky and completely spent. Sehyoon’s still buried deep into his mate but it’s comfortable. Sehyoon tenderly trails his fingertips along Byeongkwan’s sides, placing soft kisses along his collarbone and up to the new mark on the omega’s skin. The mark is red and irritated, swollen where his teeth marks left indents. It looks beautiful against Byeongkwan’s skin and Sehyoon feels a swell of pride in his chest. 

“How does it look?” Byeongkwan mumbles, looking up at Sehyoon with heavy, sleepy eyes. 

“Beautiful,” Sehyoon answers sweetly. 

“I meant the mark.” Byeongkwan teases and Sehyoon laughs.

“Oh, it’s pretty, too.” His response makes Byeongkwan giggle again before he buries his face against his neck to place several light kisses along his skin.

They stay like this for a while. Byeongkwan sitting in Sehyoon’s lap with Sehyoon holding him close. Sehyoon’s knot starts to shrink and Byeongkwan’s able to pull off his softening cock. Sehyoon whines in displeasure as his cum start to leak out of Byeongkwan’s ass the moment he pulls off to cuddle next to him on the bed. Desperately Sehyoon tries to finger the cum back inside him.

“Enough already.” Byeongkwan huffs, shoving the other’s hand away. 

“But I don't want it coming out…” Sehyoon pouts and goes to put his hand between Byeongkwan’s legs again but Byeongkwan swats his hand away. Byeongkwan knows it’s a bigger deal to Sehyoon than it is to him. As an alpha, after marking a mate, they want their seed to stay inside the omega in hopes of impregnating them. Of course, that’s only with female omegas.

“Yoonie, it’s okay. It’s going to happen.” Byeongkwan says gently.

Sehyoon frowns and stops his attempts. Byeongkwan holds out an arm as an invitation to cuddle and Sehyoon accepts it. He loves to cuddle up next to Byeongkwan, nuzzling his face against his neck and slings an arm over the other’s waist. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sleepy…I want to sleep.”

“Yeah, you probably should. You’ll probably be ready for another round when you wake up.”

“Yeah, you too.” Byeongkwan hums in acknowledgment and scoots down the bed. He yanks the covers over them and snuggles close to Sehyoon.

“Next time, I get to bite you.” Byeongkwan murmurs already half asleep.

“I was hoping you would,” Sehyoon replies warmly and pulls Byeongkwan close.

**Author's Note:**

> UHM, this is my first wowkwan fic. I wrote it months ago around their comeback but I just now got around to editing it. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MlNMOONGlE) | [Tumblr](https://mlnmoongle.tumblr.com/) | [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MlNMOONGlE)


End file.
